


His gray shirt

by sssssssim



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bamf Felicity, oblivious Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver lends Felicity his gray shirt. She doesn't give it back, but she keeps wearing it around the house. And people keep noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His gray shirt

It was the middle of a Friday night when Felicity’s phone rang. At 3am, Oliver was oddly calm at the other end of the line, but his voice was hard and a bit high, telling her she needed to come to the Foundry as soon as possible. So she got up, washed her face, put on some jeans and a comfy sweater, and sped to the lair.

When she got there, she realized it was raining. She was too worried to notice it until the moment she stepped out of the car and got soaked in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t run, she was too afraid for her feet to listen to her. So, by the time she was going down the stairs, her hair was plastered to her face, her sweater was dripping and her sneakers were squeaking with each step.

‘Felicity’, Oliver greeted her, calmly. She hated that he could be so calm in these situations.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I’m sorry I woke you’, Oliver said, shrugging off his Hood jacket.

‘What happened?’

‘I thought someone kidnapped Diggle. I was wrong, he called me and he’s on his way here.’

‘He’s okay?’

‘Bruised ribs. But other than that, he’s fine.’

‘Okay’, Felicity breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way to her gym bag. Pulling out a pair of yoga pants and a sports bra, along with her bright yellow sneakers, she went to the bathroom to change.

When she got out of the bathroom, big fluffy towel on her head, Diggle was hugging Oliver and she felt bad for interrupting them, until Diggle’s eyes met hers and he smiled, letting go of the other man. She quickly made her way towards him, hugging him gently. Diggle chuckled and pulled at the towel.

‘You’re gonna catch a cold.’

She let go and grinned. ‘I’ll be fine. I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t scare us like that again.’

‘I’ll try’, he smiled, sheepishly.

Felicity turned to Oliver, who was watching them with a small, but fond smile. ‘Can I go home?’, she asked. ‘Or is there anything you need me to do?’

‘No, Digg took care of them. They’re in Police custody now.’ He smiled. ‘Go home, Felicity. Thank you.’

‘For nothing. Literally. I haven’t done anything.’

Diggle snorted.

She made it halfway to the stairs when Oliver called out her name. He was coming towards her, with one of his dress shirts in his hand. It was a light gray color. He put it around her shoulders and she pulled her hands through the sleeves without even thinking about it.

‘Text me when you get home safe’, Oliver smiled.

She nodded. ‘I’ll give it back to you after I wash it’, she said, closing a few buttons of his shirt.

‘Keep it. It looks better on you.’

When she looked up, Oliver had an odd look in his eyes. She ignored it, she had to ignore it, that was how she kept herself sane, kept her feelings for him from getting in the way of their job.

‘As if’, was all she said, chuckling as she made her way out of the lair.

She didn’t think about his shirt after that day. She just washed it and started wearing it around the house. It was comfortable, she always felt comfortable in men’s wear. And knowing it was his, she felt a bit more confident, safer. Too bad she couldn’t wear it outside of her apartment.

She didn’t think about his shirt after that day. Until a few months later.

-

It was late at night when Oliver called. Someone tried to break into Verdant and Thea was there. She wasn’t hurt and Arrow was pursuing the bad guys, but Thea was scared and Roy was out of town. So of course she agreed for Thea to sleep at her place, with Diggle keeping them both safe.

So she made her a sandwich and a hot chocolate, and lent her the softest pajama she owned. After Oliver texted her, telling her that it was all taken care of and that the perpetrators were in Police custody, Felicity managed to calm down and not worry about him.

‘The Police got them’, Felicity told Thea. ‘Oliver’s on his way down there right now. I told him to pick you up tomorrow.’

‘Why?’

‘Because I put a sleeping pill in your chocolate.’, she grinned.

Thea blinked a couple of times. ‘I should be mad. But I see you’re just as protective of me as my brother is.’

‘That’s right, missy. Now finish your food and go to bed.’

‘Thank you, Felicity.’, Thea smiled. ‘And I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.’

‘Don’t worry about it, you didn’t interrupt anything. What could you possibly interrupt at 2am?’, Felicity frowned.

‘Well, you are wearing a man’s shirt and a pretty sexy pair of shorts.’, Thea looked down towards the blonde’s legs.

Felicity’s eyes widened as she looked down at herself. She was wearing Oliver’s gray shirt. She looked to Diggle for help, but he was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

‘No, that’s not… No.’, she stammered. ‘I… There’s no one. A friend left this behind. It’s comfortable.’

‘Obviously’, Thea said, smugly.

‘So you aren’t dating anyone?’, Diggle asked, amused.

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. ‘You know I am, Digg. I have a very special relationship with my computers. It can get very heated.’

Digg just rolled his eyes.

Thea slept in her bed, but she insisted Felicity could fit next to her. She could see Thea was still shaken up, so she didn’t say anything when her boss’s sister snuggled up to her in the dark room.

In the morning, Oliver was waiting for them in the parking lot. He immediately hugged his sister and thanked Felicity, smiling at her.

‘Could all the Queens here just stop thanking me? You know I’m always happy to help.’

The siblings chuckled, and Digg put a hand on her shoulder. ‘Thank you, Felicity, for helping the Queens.’

Felicity rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning to Oliver.

‘Are you coming into the office today?’

‘Yes. I’ll just drive Thea home.’

‘Okay. In that case, you have a board meeting at 10, a lunch date with Miss Rochev, and you have to look over some reports before the end of the day. I’ll put them on your desk. Also, it’s Detective Lance’s birthday today, and even though the man hates your guts, you’re polite enough to send him an e-mail or a text.’

‘Right.’, Oliver nodded.

‘And I told you I’ll be leaving at 4 today.’

‘Dinner with your parents.’

‘Yup. You said you were okay with that.’

‘Of course.’, he smiled.

‘Okay. See you later, then.’, she turned towards his sister. ‘Take it easy, Thea. I’d kiss you, but I’d get pink lipstick all over your cheeks.’

Thea chuckled. ‘I’ll settle for a hug’.

When they pulled away, Oliver put a hand on each of their shoulders. ‘It’s nice to see my girls getting along.’

Felicity slapped his hand away. ‘I am not your girl’, she said forcefully.

‘She is so not your girl.’, Thea agreed.

‘We’re her boys’, Diggle nodded.

Oliver rolled his eyes and got in the car, followed by their laughter.

-

The next time she remembered that it was his shirt, Felicity was in her living room, typing away on her computer. Detective Lance and Laurel were in her apartment, asking for her help on a case they were both working on. It happened from time to time, the detective coming to her for help when he couldn’t do anything with his usual resources. She texted Oliver, but it wasn’t any case Arrow was working on, so she knew he wouldn’t interrupt.

Laurel was sitting on the couch next to her, curiously watching her, while her father moved around the living room, looking at the books and various knick-knacks she had in her bookcase. Felicity felt awkward and exposed, but she had a job to do.

After a while, the detective sat down in a chair in front of the coffee table, and watched her curiously.

‘You know’, he said, tilting his head. ‘I never understood why you women like wearing your boyfriend’s clothes.’

‘I don’t have a boyfriend’, Felicity said automatically, but regretted it instantly.

‘But you are wearing a guy’s shirt’, the detective pointed towards her chest. Of course she was wearing Oliver’s gray shirt.

‘A friend forgot it. He didn’t ask for it back, so…’

‘Come on, dad, we’ve talked about this’, Laurel smiled, taking the attention away from Felicity. ‘We like wearing your clothes when you’re not around.’

‘But why?’, he frowned.

‘Because you’re not around’, Lauren shrugged.

‘Because it feels safe.’, Felicity said, without thinking.

‘Exactly’, Laurel smiled at her and she felt incredibly weird, but managed to smile back.

‘I can understand that. Almost.’, he frowned. ‘But I don’t think I’ve ever fully understood you women.’

‘That’s why you’re divorced’, Laurel teased.

‘If it makes you feel any better’, Felicity smiled at the older man. ‘The feeling is mutual. Now, here’s what I found out…’

-

The next time someone saw her wearing Oliver’s shirt, it was Diggle again.

Some gang bangers tried to mug and rape her right outside of Verdant, but she managed to fight them till Oliver and Digg got there, after she sent an sos text. But the fight left her with bruised ribs and a few cuts on her hands and face. The worst was a cut above her collarbone, where one of the guys got her with a knife.

She took a shower and mindlessly put on his shirt, sitting down on the couch and letting Diggle clean her wound. He was as gentle as always, but it still stung.

‘Where’s Oliver?’, she asked after a while.

‘He should be on his way to Lance with the dirtbags.’

Right on cue, her phone rang. After assuring Lance that she was ok, the detective said that Arrow told him what happened and delivered the two men.

‘I can hold them for 24h, but without your statement, without you pressing charges, I can’t do anything.’, he told her, obviously frustrated.

‘I’ll be there first thing in the morning.’, she spoke evenly. ‘And I’ll bring the footage from two different security cameras that were pointing in that direction, I’m sure it’ll all be pretty visible. I took some pictures of the bruises before I got cleaned up, but I don’t think they’ll be necessary if you have the visuals.’

Diggle was staring at her. She ignored him.

‘That would be… Uh….’, she could hear Lance running a hand over his face. ‘You’re ok, Miss Smoak, right?’

‘Yes. Thank you.’, she said softly.

‘I don’t know how you got to be friends with … him. But I’m glad you did. Sometimes you need someone to take care of you.’

Felicity grabbed Diggle’s hand and held on to it a bit tighter than she should have.

‘I couldn’t agree with you more, detective. Thank you for everything, I’ll see you in the morning, okay?’

‘Yeah. Are you alone? You shouldn’t be alone, I could send…’

‘No’, she cut him off. ‘Oliver’s bodyguard is here.’

‘Why?’, he asked after a beat.

‘He saw what happened, he was still at the club. He also thought I shouldn’t be alone.’

‘Right. Take care, Miss Smoak.’, the detective said, reluctantly.

After she hung up, she realized she was still holding onto Digg, so Felicity took her hand away and buttoned up the shirt.

‘You really do like that shirt.’, he said with a smile on his face.

Felicity leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. ‘You know, Laurel said us women wear men’s clothes because it makes us feel safe.’

‘Sounds about right.’, he said, amused.

‘Is it weird that I’d feel safer if it was green?’, she whispered.

Digg chuckled. ‘No. But I’m going to assume the drugs kicked in and that you should sleep.’

In the morning, Diggle drove her to the police station. Oliver was already there. He didn’t say much, just hugged her tightly, and stood by her side while she gave her statement.

After they were done, Lance one of her hands in both of his. ‘Try to stay away from trouble, please. While I’m glad to see you’ve got so many people taking care of you’, he said with a pointed look at Oliver, ‘I don’t want to see you hurt.’

Felicity looked at Oliver, who was looking down and blushing. She smiled and thanked the detective, hugging him briefly, to his amusement.

-

Why Isabel Rochev was in her doorway, Felicity had no idea. It was 10pm and she was enjoying a night off, catching up on her DVR. But then there was an obnoxious knock on her door, Rochev and a bodyguard standing outside of her door and Felicity managed to close her gaping mouth before opening the door.

Rochev just walked past her, without saying anything, taking a seat on the couch in the living room. Felicity sighed and gestured to her bodyguard to come in and close the door behind him. She followed the woman in the living room, but stood in front of the coffee table, putting her hands in the pockets of her track pants, just so she didn’t nervously play with them.

‘I’m sorry, Miss Rochev. If I knew to expect you, I would have prepared something, or dust the apartment, or … not wear sweat pants.’, she babbled.

Her superior lifted an eyebrow. ‘So you don’t wear men’s shirts while meeting with people more important than you?’

Felicity suppressed the desire to roll her eyes after looking down at herself and seeing Oliver’s gray shirt. Instead, she smiled. ‘Of course not, Miss Rochev. You know very well how I dress when I meet superiors. You never commented on it, so I assumed you approve. Not that I really care about your approval.’

‘Obviously.’, Isabel scrunched up her nose. ‘After all, _I_ am not your boss.’

‘Clearly.’, Felicity frowned.

‘But I do want to be.’, Rochev smiled, even though it was completely fake.

‘Excuse me?’, was all Felicity managed to say.

‘You’re an asset’, the other women said, getting up and stepping around the coffee table. ‘You’re highly skilled, you were top of your class at MIT and you kept being on top of the line since then. You’re trustworthy and smart. You live a calm, family life and you’re content in it.’

Felicity giggled at that before she could stop herself. ‘What… Why did you research me, Miss Rochev?’

The woman crossed her hands over her chest and lifted her chin. ‘Because I want you on my side. Queen is using you, degrading you to his sexy PA and it’s clear you deserve more than being just his secretary and his booty call.’

‘Oh my god’, Felicity gaped, turning around to stare at the bodyguard’s shoes, in lack of anything else.

‘If Oliver’s stupid enough to not see your potential, that doesn’t mean everybody else is as blind as he is. I don’t know why you accepted these accommodations, but you must be aware of how much of your talent is going to waste.’, Rochev said in a steady and harsh tone.

‘This cannot be happening’, Felicity whispered, smoothing a hand down her pony tail. But Rochev didn’t stop.

‘I’ll double your salary. Easily. You’ll have the opportunity to conduct your own projects, aside from the ones that need to be done in the firm. I’ll give you a budget for research. You won’t be just an IT expert, you’ll have your own research team, as it should be.’

Felicity took a few deep breaths and turned towards the woman.

‘Are you done?’, she asked.

Rochev seemed taken aback by her bluntness, but nodded nonetheless.

‘Miss Rochev… Isabel. May I speak freely? From woman to woman, not from employee to superior?’

‘Of course’, she smiled.

Felicity took a deep breath and glared. ‘Thank you for your kind words. They’re all correct. I am an asset, and I am capable of much more than I am doing now, working as Oliver Queen’s personal assistant. I appreciate the opportunity, but I will have to kindly decline.’

The woman frowned and she looked angry. ‘Why would you throw this opportunity away? Just for a good lay?’, she hissed, making even her bodyguard flinch.

Felicity sighed and crossed her arms. ‘You’re a smart woman’, she started with. ‘But you’re so unbelievably blind.’

‘Excuse me?’, Rochev took a step forward.

‘I am not sleeping with Oliver Queen, Jesus Christ! I am not his type, as you know.’, Felicity glared, getting more and more furious. ‘But I am so much more than that. You people only see the preppy blonde who wears high heels and short skirts, who got moved up from the IT basement, to the glam life of being the CEO’s secretary. None of you have any idea of what happened.’

‘And what exactly happened?’, Rochev asked, more calmly, trying to wind Felicity down, considering she was almost screaming at the end of her rant.

‘Oliver changed a lot since he came back. He’s not the man he used to be, and he’s not the man people think he is.’

‘I know that’, Isabel said softly.

‘No, you think you do. Just because you shared a lonely cold night in Russia does not mean you know Oliver Queen. So that’s why you don’t understand that he didn’t need a preppy blonde who looked good as his secretary. He didn’t need a PA who looked hot in short dresses while bringing him coffee. He didn’t need a smart IT specialist or a fuck buddy. Oliver Queen needed a friend.’

Felicity took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Rochev was looking at her with wide eyes, filled with rage, but also questioning.

‘Oliver Queen needed a friend. After Tommy died, after his mother betrayed this city and went to jail, after his sister took over his club and worked her ass off to manage it, he needed a friend. He needed someone whom he could trust by his side. Someone competent, who understood him, someone to help him and not regard him like a spoiled billionaire with an incredible body.’

‘You’re his friend?’, Rochev laughed sarcastically.

‘Yes. I’m, quite literally, the only friend he has in the company.’

‘If he really were your friend, he wouldn’t expect you to throw away your career in order to fetch him coffee.’, Isabel pointed out.

‘Oh, I’m not fetching him coffee’, Felicity smiled. ‘He’s the one who brings me coffee every morning. But I am there to help him deal with backstabbing business associates like you.’

Rochev was silent for a few seconds, and when she spoke again, her voice was laced with venom. ‘If you actually believe you mean something to Oliver Queen, you’re as blind as you think I am.’

Felicity laughed. ‘I couldn’t give a crap about what you think anymore. Thank you for the offer, again. But that will be a no. Hell no, actually. But don’t worry, in the morning I’ll go back to treating you as polite as humanly possible. Even though I think you’re a soulless block of ice with evil at its core.’

Rochev laughed. ‘You’ll regret saying no to me, Smoak.’

‘I doubt it. I can take pretty well care of myself, and when I can’t, Oliver’s got my back. Now, could you please get out of my home? We both have to be at 8 in the office tomorrow for the meeting with the lawyers, and fighting bitchy villains tires me.’

Rochev bodyguard’s choked on a laugh, earning a glare from her. She walked out of Felicity’s apartment without saying anything more.

After she left, Felicity laughed for a couple of minutes by herself. Then, she picked up the phone and called Oliver.

‘Felicity’, he greeted her.

‘Are you busy? Am I interrupting something?’

‘No, I was just kicking Digg’s ass in Call of Duty. We were taking a break, anyway. What’s up?’

‘Well, I think Isabel Rochev is completely bonkers. And maybe a bit bipolar.’, she said, easily.

‘What?’, Oliver asked after a beat.

‘She offered me a job.’

‘A job.’, he said, emotionless.

‘Yup. Head of the IT department, research team, double the salary. Ugh.’, she groaned.

Oliver was silent on the other end of the line. ‘You still there?’, she asked, concerned.

‘What did you tell her?’, he asked in a small voice and if he was in front of her, Felicity would have slapped him.

‘If you actually think I would ever leave your side, you’re as stupid as she is.’, Felicity said, frustrated. Oliver was silent again, but she knew he was smiling.

‘You’re smiling, aren’t you?’, she chuckled. ‘You’re sitting there, in your big room of your enormous mansion, smiling and trying not to laugh at my stupid Freudian slips.’

‘I do love your Freudian slips.’, is what he says, and Felicity can hear the smile in his voice. ‘What did you tell her, though?’

‘Well, uhm. I may have overreacted a bit.’

‘A bit?’, he questioned.

‘I told her that I’m not sleeping with you and that I accepted a job that’s not emphasizing my skills because you needed someone competent and someone you could trust by your side, and because I was your friend. That you didn’t need a bimbo secretary or a fuck buddy, that you needed a friend and that you have my back just as I have yours and I might have called her a bitchy villain and a soulless block of ice with evil at its core and kicked her out of my apartment.’

Oliver was silent for a few seconds, and Felicity waited patiently.

‘You called her a bitchy villain to her face.’, he said in a straight voice.

‘Yes.’

‘And you told her you weren’t my fuck buddy.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘And that you were my friend.’

‘Yup.’

‘Are you insane?’, he hisses after a beat.

‘Possibly.’, she answered with a giggle.

‘She’s going to hate your guts even more than before’, Diggle said.

‘I’m on speaker.’, Felicity realized.

Oliver sighed. ‘She doesn’t like people who refuse her, Felicity. Especially like that.’

‘Oh I got that. She told me I’ll regret saying no to her, but then I told her that I’m capable of taking care of myself, and when I’m not, you have my back.’

‘She’s going to try to hurt you. Not physically, but emotionally.’ Oliver said, obviously frustrated.

‘Oliver’, she said, gently. ‘I can’t even walk inside the cafeteria without having three different women ask me how good you are in bed. I can handle Rochev just fine.’

Oliver was oddly silent and it was Digg that spoke next. ‘Does that really happen to you?’

‘Yeah. Swear to god, everybody in that building lives and breathes for the gossip. But I do handle it just fine, I tell them nothing’s happening every time, but people are stupid and they just don’t listen. So I don’t listen to them either.’, she waved her hand dismissively, even though they couldn’t see her.

‘I’m sorry.’, Oliver said softly.

‘Don’t be.’, Felicity smiled. ‘It’s not your fault she’s a soulless bitch and that all your employees are more interested in the type of underwear you prefer rather than your ideas. Plus, it’s nice knowing that they think I could actually land a catch like you.’

Just as she realized what she was saying, Diggle burst into laughter, and Oliver soon followed.

‘God damn it’, Felicity groaned. ‘I need to go to sleep.’

‘Hey, Felicity.’, Diggle said through his laughter. ‘What were you wearing?’

‘What?’, she frowned.

‘What were you wearing when Isabel Rochev was in your apartment? You tend to... wear odd things.’

‘Oh. Uhm… Black track pants and a gray shirt.’, she said, vaguely enough. ‘And bright pink socks.’

Diggle laughed some more. Felicity groaned and hung up, but only after reminding Oliver about their 8 am meeting.

The next morning, they were both in Oliver’s office, having a meeting with Isabel Rochev, a few members of the board and the company’s lawyers. In the middle of it, Rochev faked tripping and poured her coffee down Felicity’s front, ruining her white shirt.

She quickly got her tablet out of the way and got off her chair and stood there, shocked, for a moment. When the woman started apologizing, Felicity’s eyes skipped to Oliver, who was glaring at Isabel with so much hate, Felicity couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. She kept laughing and giggling until Oliver opened the almost hidden closet he had in one of the walls of his office, and handled her one of his dress shirts. It was dark green. Felicity laughed even louder, and even though Oliver frowned at first, he understood quickly enough and smiled at her.

When she came out of the bathroom, after spending a few minutes trying to make his shirt look fashionable enough for her short leather skirt and heels, Oliver and Diggle were the only ones left in the office.

‘She wanted to apologize to you properly’, Oliver said, ‘but I kicked her out.’

‘My knight in shining armor’, she giggled, while he glared. ‘It would be too obvious if I’d subscribe her to every porn site newsletter, right? She’d know it was me.’

Oliver blinked. ‘Why do porn sites have newsletters?’

Felicity raised an eyebrow and Oliver visibly shook himself out. ‘Yes, it would be too obvious. I’ll talk to her.’

‘You really shouldn’t.’, Felicity shook her head. ‘In my experience, it’s even worse if you get a teacher to talk to your bully.’

‘I’m not a teacher, I’m your friend.’

Felicity sighed. ‘Have it your way. But if I wake up with green hair, it’ll be all your fault.’

‘Noted.’, he smiled. ‘Although, it would match your shirt.’, he said, pointing to her chest. She had the shirt in a knot on her side, but she tucked it in. The sleeves were up and carefully buttoned, and a few loose buttons were revealing her usual amount of cleavage. Even though it was a man’s shirt, it looked good on her. Dark green was a good color.

‘It’s your shirt.’, Felicity raised an eyebrow.

‘Keep it. It looks better on you.’, Oliver smiled, ignoring Diggle’s chuckles in the background.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she made her way out to her desk. ‘Yeah, green’s a good color on me’, she threw over her shoulder.

-

Felicity didn’t think anything about having Oliver on her couch anymore. They did this from time to time, watch some movies or marathon a tv show, eating junkfood and wrapping themselves in fluffy blankets. Sometimes, when Felicity would end up crying for whatever reasons the fictional characters gave her, Oliver would put a hand around her shoulder and he would keep her close till she calmed down. Other times, when they were laughing too hard, Oliver would bury his face in her shoulder, looking away from the tv. Sometimes, they’d fight for the remote when they wanted to watch different things. He always won. Other times, she’d fall asleep and would wake up with her head on his thigh and his hands tracing comforting figures on her back or in her hair. Sometimes, she’d do the same for him.

It stopped feeling weird somewhere along the way. They were good friends who enjoyed spending time together outside office hours. They were both tactile people and she forced herself to stop analyzing anything and everything that happened between them.

So of course she didn’t notice that she was wearing his gray shirt tonight. Nor did she notice the strange, long looks he was giving her. Felicity didn’t notice that he was touching her more than usual, and she didn’t think anything of the fact that Oliver hugged her through the movie even though she wasn’t crying.

She was so invested in the movie, that she acknowledged him only when the credits were rolling. Oliver had one hand around her shoulders, the other on her knees, where they were settled against her chest. He was absently running his fingers on her leg and he made sure both the blankets they were using were wrapping her.

Oliver was cuddling and Felicity thought maybe he needed it. Maybe something happened, or he remembered something and he needed some comfort, without wanting to talk about it. So Felicity smiled up at him and giggled as she wrapped her hand around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. He moved around a bit, and his hand found the back of Felicity’s neck.

‘You’re wearing my shirt’, he said in an amused whisper, playing with the collar.

Felicity pulled away from him, putting some space between them, but not much, and she stretched. ‘Do you mind?’, she smiled. ‘You did say I could keep it.’

‘I really don’t mind’, Oliver smiled and Felicity loved seeing that smile on his face. Carefree, fond and happy.

‘Good. Cause it’s comfy’, she grinned. ‘Another movie?’

They did watch another movie. And once again, Felicity didn’t think about how they were cuddling the entire time, about how Oliver would kiss her temple or tickle her neck. That night, before he left, Oliver hesitated in the hallway, door already open.

Felicity smiled. ‘Thanks for tonight, Oliver. We should find time to do this more often.’

Oliver looked down at her neck with such heat in his eyes, Felicity suppressed the want to shiver. So she bit her lip and stood as still as she could, patiently waiting for him to say something. Anything. She had one hand on her opened door and she gripped it tightly, counting backwards from 10 in her head.

‘I really don’t mind you wearing my shirts.’, he said gruffly, bringing a hand up to play with the gray collar.

Next thing she knows, Oliver’s lips are on hers. Soft and languid, his fingers tightening on her neck. Felicity thinks there’s a question in there, somewhere. She doesn’t think anymore, she just brings one hand on the back of his head, gently scrubbing at his short hair, and uses her other hand to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer.

She’s tiptoeing and he’s leaning down, and it doesn’t feel like anything is out of place. Oliver leaves way too soon for her liking, but he’s smiling. So is she. After she closes the door behind him, she realizes that this wasn’t something they did on a day-to-day basis. They didn’t kiss, they weren’t together. This shouldn’t have happened. But it did, and Felicity couldn’t stop smiling, thinking about how normal it felt.

The next day, she shows up at work in his dark green dress shirt. She used safety pins to tie it on the back, the arms are buttoned up half way through in a neat and tidy way. She left the top buttons unlocked so people could see the simple gold necklace she was wearing. Black tights, a simple, short black dress and a pair of gold plumps completed her outfit.

When Oliver came into the office that day, he freezed a couple of seconds outside of the elevator. Then, he smiled at her and made his way towards her office with her usual cup of coffee. Oliver kissed her, chaste and sweet before giving her the coffee and asking about their schedule for the day, and not caring about the fact that the head of the IT department was standing a few feet from them, jaw dropped.

Felicity smiled. She realized they needed to talk, but she was already making plans in her head about how she should go about stealing more of his shirts.

-

The next time Oliver sees Felicity in one of his shirts, it’s a simple white one. They’re in his kitchen, drinking coffee and eating breakfast. She’s only wearing his shirt and a pair of his boxers. And Oliver can’t keep his hands off her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. Russia just gave me a lot of feelings. So many feelings, I had to rewatch s1, goddamnit. Ugh. Stalk me on [tumblr](http://sssssssim.tumblr.com)?


End file.
